Peregrine Knights
The Peregrine Knights are one of the four orders of Knights founded by the Demiurges.KSBD 3-44 "Peregrine" means having a tendency to wander. Peregrine Knights are described by the couplet "the peregrine, whose bell always rings the crack of breaking day, it's nameless peal will drive the ceaseless evil from the ways." Implying that they wear bells as the mark of their order and protect roads from evil. The only Peregrine Knight seen is Kierinsaval. Others may have been seen in Hell 71 at various times. Some figures and structures with bells could be seen along the King's Road,Wielder of Names 3-39 possibly Knights Peregrine and their pilgrim's shrines. Functions Peregrine knights are tasked with the maintenance of shrines and the King's Road. They spend their entire lives walking and staying in pilgrim's shrines, none of which they stay at for long out of custom. They also work closely with the angels to maintain order and the monastery-fortresses that certain angels hold.KSBD Tumblr Certain angels are tasked with the repair and keeping of their monasteries (wherever they are), though most of the busy work is done by orders of the knights Peregrine, who work closely with the angels to enforce the peace and keep the King's Road clear of danger.KSBD Tumblr They do these things to help the Angels.KSBD Tumblr King's Road Anachronistically, Prim meets a pair of peregrine knights on the King's Road in the middle of their ten year watch. They forbade her from continuing her journey in her poor condition.Prim Leaves Her Father's House The Peregrine Knights are responsible for the maintenance of the King's Road,Comment on Wielder of Names 3-40 (CREATION) which as a non-living thing is implied to crumble and warp in the Void. Angel armor To leave the void and enter the physical world, Angels require bodies of forged ash.KSBD 2-29.5 The Peregrine Knights are responsible for collecting the ash in the void. It is hard to collect and very hard to forge. Though due to internal strife over how to interpret the change of leadership in Throne, they have not actually forged anything new for about three centuries.KSBD Tumblr As angels inhabit the same armor each reincarnation, the armor itself is cared for by the Peregrine Knights when inactive, or stored at Koss' Workshop.KSBD Tumblr Creating angel armor is very old, very powerful stuff - and very little is actually known about it anymore, even by the angels themselves. No new suits have been created in a long time, partly due to animosity between angels and the guilds.KSBD Tumblr There are countless small rivulets in the armor so the angel can control it. Angels fit into their armors like a key, and they can not normally be worn by something human-shaped.April 2016 Patreon Hangout Zoss is just that badass. Sayings * "Take care when ye walk when there's a dim age about. Many awful lights will spring up a-hungering when men's hearts darken. When the darkling sky reigns, a man's eyes grow so adimmed he can scarcely tell the glimmer o' window light asides from the terrible heat o' the forest fire." - Peregrine Knight EnricWielder of Names 4-68 References Category:A to Z Category:Groups Category:Orders Category:Organizations